House of Cards
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far. JANTO FLUFF, SONGFIC: 'SPARKS FLY' BY TAYLOR SWIFT


**My first Torchwood songfic, so be nice! It's Janto, obviously, and I don't own the characters or the song, which is 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift. Oh, and it's pretty much just pure fluff :D**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,  
><em>_And I'm a house of cards. You're the  
><em>_Kind of reckless that should send me running, but I  
><em>_Kinda know that I won't get far.  
><em>You're reckless, and, sure, it scares me, but it doesn't scare me nearly enough. I should be terrified – terrified of what you do, of what you're prepared to do, of what you've done – but all I can think of is the way you make me feel and I know that I'm a lost cause.

_And you stood there in front of me just  
><em>_Close enough to touch.  
><em>_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.  
><em>The first time we met – even then I was struck by your looks, your scent, your charm. You leaned in close to my face – my mind didn't even comprehend that the words coming out of your mouth were a rejection – all it could focus on was the way your pretty lips moved when you spoke, and how they would feel moving against mine.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.  
><em>_Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
><em>Oh how I wished you'd kiss me. Because I knew pretty much as soon as I saw you, or at least when I first heard you speak, that you'd be the one to make me forget her. And I couldn't get you out of my head. Especially your smile. When you smile, it's almost as if the world lights up. The whole world stops what they're doing and smiles with you.

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down.  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
><em>_Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
><em>Your eyes, _oh_, your _eyes_. Like blue diamonds, shining out at me. So hypnotising that I can't even think of looking away. They never leave my mind, you know, your eyes. Even when I'm not with you, they're always there, blazing in my head. And your smile. When you smile, it's almost as if the world lights up. The whole world stops what they're doing and smiles with you.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
><em>_That you're a bad idea.  
><em>_You touch me once and it's really something,  
><em>_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
><em>And I keep trying to tell myself: you're dangerous, but even_ I_ don't take any notice of myself. It's a funny thing, not being able to agree with your mind. It's almost as if my body has a mind of its own – it wants you and that's the end of that. And, well, the dirtiness hidden under my oh-so-polite exterior was a pleasant surprise for the both of us.

_I'm on my guard from the rest of the world,  
><em>_But with you I know it's no good.  
><em>_I could wait patiently, but I really wish you would:  
><em>With everyone else, a mask hides my face – hides my feelings, hides everything. With anyone but _you_, I'm a machine. But you see right through it, don't you? Your pretty blue eyes see right down to the core of me, to my very soul. So I don't even try to hide any more.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.  
><em>_Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
><em>Oh how I wished you'd kiss me. Because I knew pretty much as soon as I saw you, or at least when I first heard you speak, that you'd be the one to make me forget her. And I couldn't get you out of my head. Especially your smile. When you smile, it's almost as if the world lights up. The whole world stops what they're doing and smiles with you.

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down.  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
><em>_Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
><em>Your eyes, _oh_, your _eyes_. Like blue diamonds, shining out at me. So hypnotising that I can't even think of looking away. They never leave my mind, you know, your eyes. Even when I'm not with you, they're always there, blazing in my head. And your smile. When you smile, it's almost as if the world lights up. The whole world stops what they're doing and smiles with you.

_I run my fingers through your hair  
><em>_And watch the lights go wild.  
><em>_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,  
><em>_Is it strong enough to make you feel right?  
><em>Every time I touch you it's like explosions going off in my head, but it's addictive – I can't stop. And sometimes I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, I'm helping you as much as you are me. That you need me as much as I do you. But, then again, I don't think that's humanly possible.

_Lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper something slow?  
><em>_I captivated by you baby, like a firework show.  
><em>Those simple words that you whisper in my ear are enough to drive me wild, and I simply can't take my eyes off of you as you lead me by the hand into your office, to your bed...

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain.  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.  
><em>_Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
><em>Oh how I wished you'd kiss me. Because I knew pretty much as soon as I saw you, or at least when I first heard you speak, that you'd be the one to make me forget her. And I couldn't get you out of my head. Especially your smile. When you smile, it's almost as if the world lights up. The whole world stops what they're doing and smiles with you.

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down.  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
><em>_Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
><em>Your eyes, _oh_, your _eyes_. Like blue diamonds, shining out at me. So hypnotising that I can't even think of looking away. They never leave my mind, you know, your eyes. Even when I'm not with you, they're always there, blazing in my head. And your smile. When you smile, it's almost as if the world lights up. The whole world stops what they're doing and smiles with you.

_Ooh baby smile. =)_

**Thoughts? (or **_**more**_** miracle day rants – whichever you prefer! … I'm rather ashamed to admit that I'm quite excited about tonight's episode. I was so determined to hate miracle day… but it's actually getting quite good. Not up to Torchwood standard, of course, but …)**


End file.
